The goal of this project is to determine wheter any of the infectious agents under study are specifically associated with cervical cancer or dysplasia. Prevalence rates will be determined for infection with chlamydiae (bedsoniae)--particularly trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis (TRIC) agents and herpesvirus hominis (HVH) in the cervices of women examined at the University of California, San Francisco. Those included in these studies will be normal women (routine examination and birth control advice), women being seen for genital tract inflammatory disorder (such as cervicitis and vaginitis), women being examined at the dysplasia clinic, and women who have once had cervical cancer. Isolation attempts will be made, with cervical scrapings taken at the same time as Pap smears. Serologic studies will also be carried out in an effort to obtain evidence of any prior infection with herpes and TRIC agents. TRIC agents are known to be sexually transmitted and to infect the cervix, but there is little solid evidence concerning their role in cervical disease. Reports from other laboratories suggest that infection with HVH type 2 is associated with cervical cancer. Through our proposed studies, in which TRIC agents will be used for comparison, we hope to confirm this association or to determine that it merely reflects prevalence of chronic infections with other venereally transmitted agents. Serologic rates for positivity for HVH-2 and TRIC agents will be directly compared for women with cervical cancer of dysplasia. Serologic results will also be compared for patients with cervical cancer or dysplasia, and those obtained with normal controls. These controls will be matched with patients by age, race, and several parameters of sexual experience. In addition the parameters of sexual experience occuring at high rate (relative to controls) in our patients with cervical dysplasia or cervical cancer will be identified.